Thx again ;p
M O U N T A I N R U N ◈''THY BREATH OF THY VALLEY''◈ | style="width:50%" | ABOUT ''' ''Mountain Run cats are diverse with contrasting characters, from different origins. At first glance, these felines will''' be reserved, keeping to themselves and only making small talk with other clans. However, these felines come together and protect each other, refusing to leave anyone behind as a clan of unity with the tighest bonds. They are known to be calm and composed, seeing no harm in helping others, empathetic when it comes to the helpless. When achieving their goals and accomplishments, they are humble and swallow their pride. They only wish for peace and serenity, as long as it is returned.'' Despite acting flawlessly, when it comes to their own struggles, they will refuse assistance, concealing weakness with lies, unable to swallow their pride. They are defensive and will bite their tongues when witnessing the disrespect of the Warrior Code and StarClan, obsessed with their beliefs and their reputation. Yet when it comes to what is right, they will speak out and fight back verbally and physically. These felines also hold strong grudges, when another clan hurts one of their kind, they will either strike on the path of vengeance or allow them to suffer. Looking beyond their flaws, Mountain Run is always bonded tightly as their family, lifting each other out of hell. They grieve, celebrate, and would run into the paws of death for each other. | style="width:50%" | MOVC # / # / |} NEWS &UPDATES ''' ''These are the news and updates for '''Mountain Run. For a new update/news report, the icon will be put next to it, along with the date. When a new update/news report comes, the older report/update will have the icon removed, and the icon will be moved to the newer one.'' Format -''' (ICON) '(MM/DD/YY) -' '''(11/22/17) - Mountain Run is now under construction! CODES &CONDUCT LOYALTY ⇝ Absolute loyalty is required to every Mountain Run member. Members are not to give loyalty to any one specific person in the clan, rather, loyalty to the clan itself. Upon pledging loyalty to Mountain Run, you are pledging to stay with us until your final breath or until the clan disbands. Double grouping will not be tolerated within Mountain Run. TAG COLOR ⇝ When joining Mountain Run, you are required to maintain a white tag at all times. With the rule that there is no double grouping, there will never be a time in which you will wear another group's tag color. I cannot stress this enough! Whether you're roleplaying or trading YOUR TAG MUST REMAIN WHITE. Having our tag color is a way to show your loyalty and if you're not willing to prove that, we have no room for disloyal members. DEPARTURE ⇝ There is a limit to how many times you can leave us. You may leave once and return, but leave a second time and you will not be permitted to come back. We ask that when you leave, you please fill out the formal "leaving form" in the applications section, this makes it easier for us to remove you from the page. If you joined, and within the 4 days you have, if you leave before your days are over, you will be banned/never allowed back into our clan. ACTIVITY ⇝ When you join us, we expect activity of you. We understand if there is school/homework/work etc., but if you're not attending clan activities because you're too lazy to log on or you're trading, we will not accept that. If you are to be absent for a day or activity, please alert one of the high ranks beforehand so we can plan for your absence. VISITATIONS ⇝ If you are thinking of visiting our clan to see if you'd like to join, you may come to observe our activities and the way we're ran. To be a visitor of this sort, you must have no connections to any group (aka not a member of any group). If you wish only to visit your friends, you'll have to leave for the duration of activities within the clan. ALLEGIANCES L E A D E R 【1/1】 D E P U T Y 【0/1】 M E D I C I N E C A T 【0/1】 E L I T E W A R R I O R 【0/5】 W A R R I O R 【0/-】 A P P R E N T I C E 【0/-】 K I T 【0/-】 D E N M O T H E R 【0/-】 E L D E R 【0/-】 SEASON ' ' INFORMATION ⇝ Mountain Run has 4 major seasons. The seasons are given names according to the trees and foliage in the forest. Every season change we hold festivals that show our thanks to the Gods Of Tempus. Aestas, the god of GreenLeaf. Novus, the god of NewLeaf. Cadere, the god of LeafFall. And finally, Glacies, the god of LeafBare. '' ''Mountain Run is now entering the season of Glacies, we will come together to celebrate the festival of lights high on Ridge Falls where we hail the great god Glacies. Combined as one, we will watch the Northern Lights as our festival begins. '' TERRITORY &HOMELAND ⇝ Mountain Run is a snowy habitat almost year round. Our LeafBare begins earlier as our elevation is higher than most. Our rocky homeland creates a perfect environment for agility. We call this land, '''Stone Valley'. As the temperature drops in Stone Valley, our rivers flow and the flowers begin to bloom phosphorescent colors creating a beautiful scenery of mountains and colorful blooming trees.'' ⇝ Ridge Falls''' is the biggest water source in Stone Valley. It provides food such as, finches, fish, and any other small creatures that roam the falls. Ridge Falls consists of a rocky incline swept with ferns and small exotic plants. During LeafBare Ridge Falls will freeze completely only leaving behind small pools of water for drinking. '' ⇝ ''Bruce Trail is an expansion territory to Stone Valley. Its not used for much except hunting and role-play. Bruce Trail consists of moss covered stone walls and a thick aroma of moist overgrowth. Vines dangle left and right from the opening and the flooring is cracked and dusty. Bruce Trail can be used as a hangout/meeting place.'' ⇝ This, is '''Stone Valley' in a full view. The greenland of Stone Valley is an open area for role-play, hunting, patrolling, sparring etc. During the changes of season, Stone Valley brightens and falls between NewLeaf and LeafBare. The riveens flow down the mighty hills and die out into the mountains creating plenty of fresh water and prey.'' APPLICATIONS FOR MOUNTAIN RUN MOUNTAIN RUN'S GALLERY placeholder.png|PLACEHOLDER placeholder.png|PLACEHOLDER Placeholder.png|PLACEHOLDER Placeholder.png|PLACEHOLDER '''''The purpose of Mountain Run, for me, is the more you learn from being in a group, the better leader you turn out to be. Certainly I haven't learned everything there is to know and I doubt anyone has, but I want to change this role-play community. Remember those good old days back in 2012 when nobody cared about anatomy and vocabulary? Yea well, thats Mountain Run for ya. I don't care if you can type fast or if you know how to say zygomaticarxillary, the meaning of a clan to me is loyalty, strength, and family. The way it used to be, anybody was welcomed into the day of clanning and thats how it's going to be for Mountain Run. Except of course no... unclan educated people? Thanks for reading this if you do and I hope you will consider joining Mountain Run soon! | style="width:50%" | ABOUT ''' ''Mountain Run cats are diverse with contrasting characters, from different origins. At first glance, these felines will''' be reserved, keeping to themselves and only making small talk with other clans. However, these felines come together and protect each other, refusing to leave anyone behind as a clan of unity with the tighest bonds. They are known to be calm and composed, seeing no harm in helping others, empathetic when it comes to the helpless. When achieving their goals and accomplishments, they are humble and swallow their pride. They only wish for peace and serenity, as long as it is returned.'' Despite acting flawlessly, when it comes to their own struggles, they will refuse assistance, concealing weakness with lies, unable to swallow their pride. They are defensive and will bite their tongues when witnessing the disrespect of the Warrior Code and StarClan, obsessed with their beliefs and their reputation. Yet when it comes to what is right, they will speak out and fight back verbally and physically. These felines also hold strong grudges, when another clan hurts one of their kind, they will either strike on the path of vengeance or allow them to suffer. Looking beyond their flaws, Mountain Run is always bonded tightly as their family, lifting each other out of hell. They grieve, celebrate, and would run into the paws of death for each other. | style="width:50%" | MOVC # / # / |} NEWS &UPDATES ''' ''These are the news and updates for '''Mountain Run. For a new update/news report, the icon will be put next to it, along with the date. When a new update/news report comes, the older report/update will have the icon removed, and the icon will be moved to the newer one.'' Format -''' (ICON) '(MM/DD/YY) -' '''(11/22/17) - Mountain Run is now under construction!